Global Police
by Tristar
Summary: The world has changed people are missing now the Global police are around to protect and serve
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't one Inuyasha, Naratu, Gundam, Yu-gi-oh, or for that matter any other of the Video games or Animes in this fic.**

Three years have passed since the obelisk nicknamed Miracle one passed over earth then crashed on it. It did two things first over half the earth's people disappeared Scientist are still trying to figure that one out. Second but, not least it granted those who where left wishes including my own. World governments where thrown into chaos. The global weird rating as I call it went from twelve percent to two hundred and seven percent over night!

Cat girls, Demons, Mutants, Cyborgs they all just appeared over night most them had been normal people with families and friends. The people who disappeared never returned most of them had been the elderly people over 60 not all them mind you disappeared just a large portion of them. Within months the governments reestablished rule some declaring martial law. Large countries split into smaller ones small countries became bigger. Laws where changed including gun laws.

My name is Jacob Lancestar my wish was to be a ninja and have master chef skills. These came in handy the day after Miracle one, people where hungry looting was rampant and very few law enforcement agencies could handle it. When I looked around that morning my father was gone one of the ones Miracle one took. For awhile I was depressed and tempted to kill myself then I realized these people had moved onto a better place.

My English teacher had even changed she had gone from an alright looking women to a babe. Most of my class was still around though changed. I still looked human so did some of them.

"Ok class take out your text books and turn to page….."

I had slipped out of class using a wind jitsu technique that created a doppelganger of me in class. I went outside to back of school A few miles away a space port was under construction.

"Whatcha do'n?" I turned around to see a cat girl with a long black tail and black ears. She was underclassmen two grades lower than me a sophomore.

"None ya." I responded and turned to look at the space port. She grinned and jumped down from the steps. I groaned I hated perky cat girls they where annoying as could be.

"Skipping class?" she asked with a girlish smile. That was the thing out of cat girls they could Pry anything from me. To make a comparison they where like Kryptonite to Superman.

"Yes and your point?" I asked with a nasty taste in my mouth. In distance I saw him the one thing everybody feared, strange markings across his face glowing red eyes and a path of destruction a mile wide. "Desolation…."

The cat girl looked and saw him just into two watch the space port go up in smoke. The shockwave hit us and the cat girl made a run for it. As did most of school nobody took on Desolation and survived nobody. He was a murderous lunatic with no past and no future. He came closer I felt paralyzed on the spot the monster of Manhattan coming toward me.

I felt him brush past me like I was a tiny insect he could crush at anytime. As soon as he passed me I heard a massive explosion and felt a shockwave hit my back. I turned and saw what had happened.

The entire backside of school was gone and there where bodies one ground near by of the dead. Desolation had his hand out waves of energy shot forth from his hand as one by one he blasted the students. This shocked me out of paralyzed state I couldn't stand by and watch anymore.

I jumped into the air making strange hand signs. "Super nova dragon Jitsu!" Shooting forth from palms of my hands came worth a mighty dragon made of flame.

He looked straight at me as the dragon struck him the flames consumed him but then disappeared. His open palm was aimed at me. The center of palm opened showing a black empty circle.

"Die." Was the only word I could make out. A beam of energy shot from his hand I felt like a deep fried fish every bit of rage I had just felt disappeared replaced by incredible pain.

The last thing I saw was a barrage of missiles coming right at Desolation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Animes….I'm glad I don't I mean Publishing costs alone!**

Jacob Lancestar lay on a table. Standing over him where several people. First was a man with silver hair milky white skin in a suit. Next to him on his right was what looked like a woman with green hair and full chest in nurses uniform. At the bottom the bed was a blood haired man with looks to die for well muscled and chiseled chin. On the other side was what like super deformed Gundam EX 8.

Jacob couldn't open his eyes at first he thought he was dead. When he realized that wasn't true he thought he was a lab rat. When that proved wrong he realized he was hooked up to machine to keep him alive.

"Are you sure he got hit." Jacob suspected that was silver haired man.

"Yes we spotted him right before Desolation blasted him." It was a Female voice coming from EZ 8

"With injuries your lucky he survived." It was the nurse. "He's awake."

Jacob slowly opened his eyes his entire body felt like pincushion. He looked at himself from head to toe he was in a full body cast.

"Morning Mister Lancestar." It was guy in suit. "My name is Falcon T. Arshin I'm leader and founder Global police. These are my officers EZ and Blood." He nodded to the Chibi EZ 8 then to blondie. "This is nurse Night. She'll be your caregiver till you are able to move about. Blood, EZ my office."

"Don't worry Mr. Lancestar you'll be well taken care of." The nurse leaned over showing him her cleavage. Jacob grinned not sure if anybody saw it.

EZ and Blood walked out of medical facility. EZ and Blood weren't their real names only codenames they used on the job. They where in the lobby of the GPHQ, It was office, prison, and Airport wrapped in one nice neat package. At the top of this was a circular room with steps leading into it.

They both climbed the steps into the office. Sitting behind and old oak desk was Falcon. "Please sit down."

EZ and Blood sat on a pair of Plush sterling leather chairs.

"Sir let me just say standing up to Desolation takes a lot of heart." Blood declared

"I know that. I want to know if you have any suggestions on the what I should do with the boy?"

"Sir he survived getting blasted by desolation."

"So EZ you're suggesting I recruit him?"

"Nnnno sir I was just suggesting…"

"What she means is we should train him and give him choice to join the GP."

"I see…I will take that into account…Oh and EZ have that stutter checked."

"Yes sirrr." A small spark appeared from her neck "my Vocalize was damaged."

Blood and EZ leave the office. Falcon looked at his desk and sighed. He tapped a small panel on desk. A holographic image appeared with a list of names and photo's most them where new recruits and officers who lost their partners on various missions.

"What to do…" He took a deep sigh.

Two days latter Falcon walked into medical facility. For a moment he couldn't See Jacob. Then he heard some counting.

"One, Two, One, two…" Falcon walked around the medical bed that once held Jacob while he was healing. On the floor doing push up with bandages around his bare chest was Jacob. "Well? What do you want"

"I see you doing better."

"Miss Night is quiet a caregiver." Falcon couldn't see it but, Jacob was smiling.

"I would like you to join the Global Police"

"the what?"

"The Global police. A group of people are just what they sound like."

"you mean a police force?"

"Correct."

Jacob sat up and leaned against the wall. "give me a moment to think about it…." After a few second Jacob smiled "Alright I'll join on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get my own car."

"I'll see what I can do." Falcon turned and left the Medical facility almost directly after Nurse Night came out with a clip board.

"Time for your check up." He looked up at her and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Hellsing, Batman, Danny Phantom, Mega man, Inuyasha, Naruto, Galaxy Express 999 and anything else in this fic. Sometimes I wish I did though sigh

Jacob stood in falcon's office. He was semi uniform a dress shirt, black vest and black dress pants, and soft shoes. What wasn't standard was his black trench coat, brown head band, on his back was strapped a Katana that had reverse blade. Hidden inside his trench coat was pistol type Castor like the one Gene Starwind used in Outlaw star.

Falcon entered taking his time to get behind his desk. Falcon was in a full black suit with a vest and dark purple dress shirt. Behind him was a man about Jacob's height with snow white hair. He had on a Chinese kung fu warrior out fit the buttons on it where white as his hair.

"Agent Giest this is your knew partner Lement."

"Giest as in a ghost Falcon?"

"Yes agent Lement."

"Your codename means sadness" Both Giest and Lement already didn't like each other.

"Your first mission you two, is to escort a Doctor Thomas Ferdinand Light." Jacob tried to hold back his laughter.

"You mean the guy who does all the research on obelisk?" Giest interrupting Lements laughter. They stared each other down sparks of anger bouncing back and forth.

"You are correct Giest that is one and same…and Lement about the car…." Lement looked at him. "No."

"But?"

"The agency will be providing an Express route to Egypt."

"Maybe I'll meet Yugi." Lement chuckled

"You just might." Falcon replied.

Down in train station Lement couldn't help but gawk, it was Galaxy Express 999 one of his favorite OAV what would have made his day is if he saw Captain Harlock (don't know if I got that right so please hold back the mixed fruit and Vegetables)

"Get on idiot."

"Shut up or I'll send you to spirit realm!"

"Be my guest." Giest and Lement got on the train arguing.

Elsewhere in ice storm that lasted 24 hours 7 days a week. A prison sat at its center of its eye. It was the only one of its kind a quatra maximum security prison designed to keep villains in and everything else out. These villains Made Naraku, Darts, Vlad Plasmeius, Cell, and the devil Gundam look like weaklings. Though the prison housed those villains as well, it also housed seven dark lords as they where called the most vile the most evil villains in history of the world. The place had one open cell left and that one cell was for Desolation the only villain, thus far to avoid capture by the Global Patrol.

The security was tight the first wall was the ice storm itself it dampened Magical, Technological and Ki based powers. The second wall was easily enough destroyed by anyone with measure of control of their powers it being brick and reinforced steel. The third and final wall was what surrounded the underground prison, a magma chamber that powered the prison as well as kept the prisoners in.

Inside there was several power dampening devices.

On the shore of the icy isle a man in red robes stood his face covered in an ancient mask and hood. "Time to release evil…" An old gnarled hand rose up from its sleeve and beam of crimson light shot out.

The storm exploded in all directions as the reinforced walls scattered. Guards ran outside to see the one who was trying to brake in.

"Freeze!"

"As you wish." Came a low throaty growl. The gnarled hand rose up and out of the ground shot up Spike of crystal ice impaling the guards. Blood dripped from the spikes of ice. The man descended into the prison killing any guards that stood in his way.

After a short time the floor was filled with blood of the guards. Before the man in the robes stood several villains. He named each one off declaring them his servants. "Now go forth and collect the fragments of the obelisk and return here to me."

From an ice cliff over looking the Prison Desolation Growled "no one shall get the stones before me." With that Desolation Disappeared.

Meanwhile back on the train. "And Again I'm half dead!"

"How can someone be half dead?"

"Have you ever watched Danny Phantom?"

"Just the movies"

Giest groaned and looked out the window. "I never had this much trouble with my little brother!"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes!" The train descended near Curio Egypt. Giest and Lement stumbled off trying to not hurt each other. Giest waved down a taxi on the busy streets. "Have you seen a Dr. Light?"

"Yes….he is working the dig sight."

"Could you take us?"

"No not unless you have something to trade."

"Don't you dare look at me Giest!"

"Fine." Giest handed over a gold Medallion. The Taxi driver bit it and allowed them in.

"What did you give him?"

"Something I bought on EBay."

"Sweat."

Giest groaned. They road through the busy streets guided by taxi driver.

"If were going to be partners we have to learn to work together."

"Finally you understand." Giest looked up rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome." The Taxi arrives at the dig sight.

"Thank you."

"No sir...Thank you." Giest and Lement get out and great Dr. David F. Light.

"You must be the officers from Global Police." Light had grey black beard with completely bald head. He was in desert camo shorts and hat. He looked to be in his early forties.

"We're here to escort you back to HQ." Giest stated shaking his hand.

"Just allow me to gather my research."

"Take your time Doc." Lement walked around the tent a piece of the obelisk was on a desk. "This a piece of it."

"Yes it is."

**Next time questions like. Who is the man who freed the prisoners? What is the Obelisk? What is Desolations Story? Will be answered and more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? speaks with lawyers Guess so…I don't own Inuyasha, Soul Calibur, Fullmetal alchemist, Batman, Shaman King so on and so on….blah blah blah….**

Desolation looked out over the vast track of destruction left by Naraku. He could see his demon hordes in distances destroying a small city. Desolation looked down and saw a small hand clutching a half melted Powerlinks Thrust in its hand. Desolation picked up the toy.

_Ten years earlier a young boy walked by his older brother. _

"_Big Brother what get you me?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see you little snot." The boy smiled it was his birthday and he really wanted to see what his brother got him._

_The boy sat in his chair. His mother brought out a cake with nine candles on it. The boy's family sung him Happy birthday. The boy grinned and blew out the candles to cheers of make a wish._

_His brother brought out a box wrapped in red paper. "Thank you Big brother!" The boy ripped into the paper to reveal a still in its box Fire Convoy "Wow." The boy jumped up and hugged his big brother. After partying with his family and have ice cream cake the boy went to bed hugging the toy._

_The boy woke up to the smell of smoke his big brother picked him up and tossed him out the window his brother went back in._

Desolation looked up from the thrust toy. He squeezed it and restored it. "No one shall suffer my fate!" Desolation lifted his free hand. "Desolation Barrage!" A single beam of light shot from his palm it split into ten beams then each of them split into ten then those split into ten till there were ten thousand beams of light.

Naraku looked behind him and saw Ten Thousand beams of light "NO!" The inferno consumed his demons. Desolation stood over the remains of Naraku. "Who are you…" All that was left of him was his head and shoulders.

"Desolation" With that he smashed Naraku's head. He picked up the piece of the obelisk Naraku had been holding. He looked at the seven pieces of Shicon jewel the remained. He walked away. Soon after Inuyasha and friends arrived.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"It appears there was a slaughter of demons." Miroku responded looking around.

Inuyasha sniffed the air "Naraku is here…"

"I found him…" Kagome was standing over the mess that had once been Naraku. Sango and the others ran over.

"What happened to him?" Shippo asked.

"He was ripped apart.." Sango answered.

Kagome picked up the jewel pieces. "Who ever did it did us a favor."

Deep in desert, Giest and Lement stood with Light looking down at the piece of obelisk Light had.

"Yes that is a piece of it. I found it near the great Pyramids"

"So doc what's it made of?"

"Two things basically ethereal energy and Dragonite"

:"Ethera what?"

"He said ethereal energy. The stuff that behinds all living things together. Am I correct Doctor?"

"Yes you are Mr. Giest. Dragonite is substance used to channel energy. The massive amount of energy in obelisk was thrown out to grant the wishes of everyone on the planet."

"From there we know the story. The obelisk shattered into sixty pieces scattering across the world."

"What you two nor the world knows is that one piece of obelisk remained in space a gemstone made of pure Etherian. A control stone so to speak."

"July 4th….weeeee…" Lement groaned.

"Attention all officers there has been a prison brake. Please return to bas…" Static filled the radio frequency. Lement looked away from his radio watch.

"Doctor we have to get you out of!" A massive gust of wind toppled the tent. Standing outside was one evil villain of massive power. Zeke and Spirit of Fire.

"Hand over the piece of obelisk doctor."

"Freeze Zeke." Giest yelled pulling back his hands gathering ghost energy.

"I have no attention of stopping officer. What? Where's your partner."

"Huh?" Giest looked around.

"Up their!" Yelled the doctor forcing everyone to look up.

"Eat Soul Edge!" Lement came down with his reverse edge using a Ryu Sen Soul Edge combo. The attack shattered Zeke's spirit control. Lement landed on both feet sending sand in all directions.

"Impressive your one of few people who could do that…No matter Spirit of Fire devour them!" A blast of fire shot out of the beast left palm engulfing Giest, Light, and Lement.

"Spirit Control Giest into the Katana! Now into the Caster! Double Medium" The flames went out and Lement was holding a Gunblade Double Medium.

"Impossible! how could you have survived!"

"SOUL DRIVER! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FURIOKU!" Screaming out Lement slashed at the spirit of fire splitting it into four pieces braking Zeke's spirit control then nailing Zeke directly in chest with a high kick.

Lement collapsed to his knees having run out Furioku. In one hand he held his Katana in his other he held the caster behind him Giest was floating holding his head. "remind me never to do that again." Lement fell flat on his face in the sand.

"trust me you won't." Giest groaned reverting back to his human self with brown hair and green eyes the buttons on his shirt turned gold. He also fell to his knees.

"Amazing truly amazing." Dr. T. F. Light took out his monocle and examined them both. "It seems your friend her holds in his body one piece of obelisk. Which is very rare."

"then I'll have to kill him to get it." Zeke stood up holding his chest. "Very few people have hurt me let alone broke my spirit control." The spirit of fire reformed. "This time there will be no mistakes."

"You right." Giest stood up taking his ghost form again. "Because I WON'T LET YOU!" Giest let loose a ghost howl that launched anything in front of him several miles including Zeke who slammed into a wall of rock.

A few hours latter back at HQ. Falcon paced back and forth behind his desk in front of him was Giest and Lement looking no worse for wear. "I don't know weather to commend you or fire you. You destroy public Property jeopardize the life of civilian then you…Go and capture Zeke! Who complains about police abuse and now I find out one of my agents has a piece of obelisk in his body"

"Why don't you just say everything is even?" Lement suggested trying to fake a smile.

"your both on leave of duty till I decide otherwise….just one question how did you beat Zeke?"

"Well just about when the spirit of fire launched its attack I used the Shadow Clone Jitsu along with reflection blast then using Spirit control me and Giest where able to bust out then blam we knocked Zeke on his ass!"

"Giest?"

"Yes sir that is basically what happened."

**Next time: We meet Giest's younger brother and gain a new ally. What other villains will pop up? Who are THE BIG BAD SEVEN? I foretell a Shadow on horizon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Gundam, Danny phantom, Shaman King, Outlaw star, Mega man, Sonic, Guilty Gear, Xaiolin Showdown, and so forth.**

Falcon stood in the main conference room all around him where the class A officers.

"Sir we know there was a prison brake."

"Who escaped Sir?"

A holo gram appeared next to Falcon. "The Following prisoners escaped…Cell…Frieza…Ginyu force…Inferno…Magneto…Jehad…M. Bison…Justice…Sigma…Broly…Baby…Kaguya…Chase Young…Palpitine...Apocalypse…Doomsday…Agent Smith…Imhotep…Cobra Commander…Unicron…" One by one holo graphic images of the most powerful villains ever created appeared.

"My god it's like hell on earth…"

"I'm sorry to say seven others escaped…."

A holo gram of an old monk appeared "First off Master monk Gang. After defeat his enemies with his shadow dragon powers he will rip out their souls." Falcon shook having had experienced it.

Another holo gram appeared of a gear with a harmonica sword. "Solo Act is a gear like Justice and I-no his primary weapon is Harmonica blade. He is immune to most physical attacks as well as magical ones. His most powerful attack is his Harmonica Blitz"" 

After that a holo gram of women with raven black hair and pale white skin and red eyes appeared "the Demon witch Horka the serpent queen, she is a master of Dark Wiccan arts as well as seduction."

A holo image of a female hedgehog with white fur, Purple eyes, and red gem on her forehead. "Next is Esper aside from super sonic speed she is fear inducing telepath she also has exceptional martial arts skills."

Another Holo gram appeared of a man with a dog color around his neck. "Daniel Steel and his guardian spirit Cerberus. His powers revivals Zeke's. He has mastered all five points of unity star making him an even larger threat.."

After that another Holo appeared this time of a mass of clay. "Claymold as her name suggests is able to shape shift any part of her body into anyone or anything. a shape shifter."

"Finally Netsprite." The last hologram appeared this time of a man made partly of data, He took a deep breathe the last one wasn't as big as threat as Horka or Steel but, he was more of a threat than Claymold and Esper put together. "Netsprite as his name suggests is part Data Sprite he is also part Darkloid he is able to bend most technologies to his will making his considerable threat. Most of these villains are top priority especially these seven. "

"Each of these men and women have their own MO but be for warned they have no qualms about using lethal force." Falcon closed the book on podium and holo grams disappeared. "Dismissed." He would go after gang himself; he brought in Gang once he would do it again.

Giest packed his things whistling as he did.

"Where do you think your going?" Lement grinned standing in the door. Giest looked at him disgusted.

"This is something even you can't bug me about. I'm going to see my little brother in Hong Kong."

"I didn't know you where from China."

"I'm not that's where he's…" A blue mist came from his mouth. "Come in Bason."

The guardian spirit of Len Tao floated in. "I didn't mean to interrupt Master Len would like to have a word with you. About your brother if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't at all mind I'm actually on my way to see Kaji. Why don't you tell Len to hold his short pants."

"I will" Bason floated away.

"You know Len Tao?" Lement was shocked. "I mean isn't the snot hard to get along with?"

"Yes I do know him he offered to teach my little brother a few techniques."

"What's your real name anyway?"

"Jisai Minamoto I'm from the US My grandfather on my fathers side was Chinese. I have a lot of respect for Len. Now if you excuse me I have a train to catch." Grabbing his stuff Giest ghosted through Lement and the wall.

Lement looked indignantly at his partner. "Go on be that way not like I have anything else to do." He took his chair and bounced it off the plastic looking back wall.

A hand reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Lement turned around to see Dr. T.F. Light in a white lab coat black slacks, black vest and blue shirt. "Doc what do you want?"

"Would you please come with me."

"Sure what do got for me?"

Dr. Light led him into the Exobiology lab. "Take your shirt off."

"Doc I don't swing that way."

Dr. Thomas groaned. "Here." He hands him a blue green smock. "Put that on."

Lement went off into a private area and changed into the smock. He came out with smock on backward. Light nearly gagged "turn it around!"

"Oops thought that was odd…" Lement went behind the curtain and turned it around.

"On the exam table." Lement laid down on glass and metal surface. The bed slid into a large tube with lights. "Hold still."

"I hate confined spaces!" Dr. Light began his scan after abet he smiled. Out of nowhere he pulled a cell phone. "Master."

"What do you have to report" Gnarled voice answered.

"I have wound one who can do it."

"Yes…bring him to me."

"As you command Lord Darkholm"

**There's a rat in the bat cave! Is Darkholm the one who freed the prisoners? What plans does he have for our hero? And what of Falcon and Giest? will justice prevail or will there be Ten thousand years of darkness? Find out next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Guilty Gear, Megaman games, Gundam shows, Final Fantasy Xiaolin Showdown, Gungrave, Naruto, DBZ or its other two incarations, SD gunam, Inu Yasha, Ect. **

Four beings stood in large dimly lit chamber. The chamber was circular with a single set of giant wood doors. At the center of the room where two men one was in black robes bowed the other was holding two spheres each showed something different. The man was in red robes. On either side of the door was a white hedgehog in purple top and black pants on her head was red black gem. On the other side was a man in jean jacket, blue jeans, wrist guards, black boots, and half a ski mask covering the lower portion of his face two cables went from it to the back of his head in his hand was a harmonica.

"The fools…" A froggy voice came from the crimson one. "These fools doing as a say not enough knowing I will destroy them." The images on the spheres changed "Pity to the fools who think they can stop me…" the images changed two that of Lancestar and Desolation. "And these two playing right into my hands. With them I will unlock unlimited power…"

The red robed one raised his head. "Grim." The man's face was patched with dark skin. The double doors slowly came open. A man in combat boot torn jeans and burnt long jacket and a body wrapped in bandages came out. "Destroy Desolation by any means necessary…Solo act check on the prisoner. Esper information Steel of his new mission, now go and do my biding"

"As you command Darkholm" The three standing at the door bowed and all three left.

The doors slammed shut after moment shards of light came from the door then smoke. Darkholm sat on his throne and looked at the small crater where his servant had once been.

Elsewhere inside the GPD HQ Miss Night entered supply closet. Her green hair turn deep black and her white nurses uniform changed into that of a black dress that exposed her every curve. "That idiot wouldn't listen to me if I had to smack him with a broom." The demon witch Horka sat at her séance table.

Earlier that day. Lancestar kissed her neck. "I could turn you in…"

"You wouldn't do that love…"

"Your right dear, I wouldn't" Lancestar kissed Horka on the lips. "I'm going to talk the doc today."

"I wouldn't trust him."

"He's the only expert on the stones."

"I know he is I just don't trust him."

"That…" He kissed her shoulder and got up from the bed "coming from a career criminal is…" He started to dress "is hypocrisy"

Horka stood up and let the sheet fall off her luscious body and hugged him from behind. "I wasn't always a bad girl."

He took her hand and kissed it "I'll be back." Dressed and left her to her own devices.

She looked at a terracotta pot and it exploded into pieces. Back in present she wanted to pick up the table and throw it at something or someone.

Jisai looked out window as the bus came to a stop in Hong Kong. He stepped out into the busy street demons, shaman, cat girls, and other types of creatures filled the busy city. He looked around and finally found it. It was noodle shop owned by Yoh from Shaman king and Tai from Digimon. Anna and Sora where the real brains behind that outfit.

He entered the shop and handed his bag and shoes to friendly Cat girl shaman. Jisai looked around corner to see a rather large celebration. He smiled he had almost missed it.

"Jisai Big brother!" A young man at the center of table jumped up and ran at his older brother.

"Kaji happy birthday!" Jisai pulled a present wrapped in gold paper. He looked at the long table. One side was smorgous board of food on the other side was Len Tao from shaman king, Wu Fei Gundam wing, Domon Kashu G Gundam, Rain also G Gundam, Zero Megaman X games, Roger smith, Angel both from Big O, Chaud and Dark Protoman from Megaman NT warrior, Shawn Brider Kaji's best friend from school and his net navi Saber. Also there was Shadow from Sonic X a cat girl looking a lot like card captor Sakura was standing next to Kaji. Jisai almost thought it was Sakura. At the far end of table there was Sailor Moon and Venus.

"What is it Kaji?" After minute Jisai smiled finally having figured out her name to be Tori.

"A communicator watch! Is this the same kind you wear while you're on duty?"

"Yes" Jisai took a seat beside Len.

"I almost thought you weren't coming."

"And miss my brothers birthday? Not a chance."

"Who ordered the Spicy Kuri Noodles?" Jam Kuradoberi came out with a tray of food. Jam was a part time bounty hunter and full time cook. Domon raised his hand. Jisai looked around the room there where no chairs only small pillows around the large table. On the far wall where photo's some of the best chefs in the world, Sanji, Jam, Lancestar, Chi Chi, Anna, and a few others he didn't recognize. Hanging over the main entrance was the head of one of Robo Ky's. Jam hated Robo Ky's with a passion especially since one burnt here old restaurant to the ground.

He smiled at Jam. A firm grip came on his shoulder. "Don't touch." It was a femme voice with Russian over tones.

"Hello…Millia…" Millia walked across the room on the floor her shadow seemed to have a mind of its own. She was traditional Chinese dress that was out of place for her Holding two packages one she handed to Jisai the other which looked like a boxed lunch to Jam.

"I forgot it again…" Jam sweat dropped and left the room with Millia patting her back.

"After Jam's restaurant burned down she came to work for Anna. Millia and Jam where quiet close at the time and still are but, due to her constantly being late Anna threatened to fire Jam. Well as you can tell since then Jam's become a very rushed person."

"Len I didn't need the full story."

"I thought it might be useful information."

Possibly seven hundred miles away Falcon stood looking down at the monk temple. Raymondo was standing in the rock garden with several young monks in training. Clay was running several other monks through an obstacle course. Kimiko was running grounds check and Omi was meditating with three of four of the remaining monks in training.

Falcon smiled remembering his days as Xiaolin warrior. Facing down the likes of Chase Young, Wuya, Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean and their likes. Unlike the rest of those who where enhanced Falcon had been transported to the monks when he was only twelve he had years of experience in dealing with the powers of darkness it was reason he started the Global Police.

"Next stop Xiaolin temple…wait a second." Dojo looked down. "I'll sorry kids field trips over. You'll have to walk the rest of way."

"Ah man if I was a Wudai I won't need to ride you."

Falcon looked up. And whistled and waved. "DOJO!" The dragon landed left the seven or eight young monks on the ground. "Aren't you a little old to haul that many monks around?"

"Speak for yourself I don't feel any older than 102! So what brings you here oh great and mighty leader of Global Police?"

"You know about that."

"Word gets around fast Kid."

"Not much just Gang, the Obelisk, and the Bracelet of a thousand worlds."

"Did you SAY GANG!" Dojo grabbed his suit and began to yank it violently."

"I did Dojo."

"I'll be a bump on a camel…" Clay looked and Saw Falcon and Dojo and young monks.

"What is it Clay?" Kimiko had come to replace clay so he could go on patrol

"It's Falcon"

"Most interesting, Clay please inform Raymondo."

"Alright partner."

"You want the Bracelet!"

"Yes and any piece of obelisk you have."

"Tell me your joking."

"I wish I was."

**What is Falcon's Connection to the monks? Find that out in the up and coming Xiaolin Showdown Age of darkness. Who is the prisoner in Darkholm's jail? What does Darkholm have in mind for Lancestar and Desolation? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I Don't own, Megaman in any of its forms, Guilty Gear X, Bleach, S-Cry-ed, Dragon Ball Z, G Gundam or any other Gundam shows, Inu-yasha, Gungrave, Galaxy Express 999, Trigun, Sonic, Star Wars, Outlaw Star, Batman, Shaman King, YYH, Dracula, Vlad Tepes for that matter, Xiaolin Showdown. **

"Hmmmm, Strange we've been tracking Desolation since he destroyed Naraku and he has yet to do anything." Agent Blood stood in a back alley in a black suit and tie on his right side was a sword. Standing slightly off to his side was EZ reading her readouts.

"You right. Never had he displayed the power he used on Naraku." Her paint job was black now to try and match the uniforms. She looked behind Desolation and saw a man in burnt trench coat with a hood wrapped in bandages. Hidden from view was a pair of silver pistols. "He's following Desolation and is armed."

"Revenge…" Blood started to go forward but, EZ stopped him.

"I don't detect any energy…"

"What? Nothing?"

"Not even a life-force."

"A walking corpse…."

"Brother…" Desolation turned to look at the corpse.

"How dare you…"

Grim chuckled "it is me brother back from the grave…"

"No…you're a mockery!" Desolation rushed at grim.

"Red eye." Desolation froze in place he couldn't move.

"What…can't…"

Glowing on Grim's hidden head was glowing red circle with a slit in the middle. Grim crossed his arms a pair of blue fire balls formed in his hands. "Strike flame."

"Move..." Grim pulled his guns and fired into the flames sending a stream of blue flame at Desolation.

_**Seek out justice...**_

Falcon looked around him the monks where all trapped in stone but, they weren't the only ones. Hannibal, Wuya, Jack, Cyclops and the other villains where cast in stone including Mala Mala Jong. In front of him was his nightmare gang.

Gang had on a Chinese fighting garb with a small hat with character for darkness on it. His hands where glowing black, while around his neck was the soul beads. Each of beads held a single soul.

"One chance….Golden tiger claws!" Falcon went into the portal.

"Dark fist of the dragon!" Gang spun around and slammed his fist in Falcon's chest. Falcon smiled as his body began to turn to stone. "Why are you smiling?"

"Bracelet of thousand worlds."

"NO!" There was a bright flash from bracelet. A bird landed on Gangs now stone hat Falcon had his hand on Gang's chest.

_**Hearts unified…**_

"So doc explain it to me again what happened to all those people."

Dr. Light groaned. "They where ascended to a higher plane." In his mind he hoped the Hollows and Daniel would high jack the train so he could rip out the obelisk for his master.

"So…" The train came to screeching halt. "What the..." Lancestar stepped out of the train so had several other people who where dropping like fly's to some unseen force.

"Hollows…" Agent Tristar closed his eyes a giant fist came at from his left he caught it skidding. He opened his eyes. "Five of them."

A mirror appeared a few feet away at the back of the train. Horka came out her feet not even touching the ground. "I was wondering when you would show." Light had grabbed her from behind. "Tell lover boy to stand down."

"Why should I?"

Tristar drove home an uppercut into hollow spider sending the spirit on its back. He turned around and saw it. "Let her go…" the Five hollows surrounded Tristar.

"No…if you're wondering I killed the original light my twin brother. My name is Vladimir Starchen Light."

"You talk too much." Horka smiled as she heard Tristar she escaped his grasp as a number 9 shell came flying at Vlad. Catching it in his hand lad tossed the now beefed up blast back at Tristar who dodged.

"Vlad you have no skill." A giant foot smashed Tristar.

"You're one to talk Steel."

"Ah, what ever."

_**Awaken the force within…**_

Ez jumped into the blast holding her beam shield up. It was two little to late. The blast ripped into her severing her chest from her torso.

"EZ!" Blood yelled in rage as his partner was killed. He drew out his sword which expanded outward. "Heaven's fury." A wave of energy lashed out at grim who simply stood there. The hood came free letting Desolation get a good look. It was his brother scorched to the bone piece to gather using DG cells, Necrolization and Seed.

Desolation growled. EZ had sacrificed herself to save a person she had known to be evil. Deep within himself desolation felt something. "Return to the grave." Desolation could move again something that he had not felt in long time woke. Compassion. He lifted the remains of EZ as Grim slammed Blood into the ground. He laid her off to the side.

His entire body glowed. "Brother I will cleanse you!" He brought his arms above his head as unlimited power encompassed him. He roared out and flung his arms down. His right and left arms had become Altar fists. His eyes where a demonic red. His entire body was gold including his clothes which had changed into fusion outfit. His hair was completely gold with dog ears. "Burning crescent!"

The generator on his back spun violently as his body glowed an unearthly gold. He rushed forward and slammed his fist into Grim's jaw sending him into parking garage. Desolation rose into the air. "This fist of mine is telling me to fight!" He raised his fist it was glowing "Cleansing fire!" He launched himself at Grim nearly impaling him on his fist. A wave of blue flame escaped his back followed by the DG cells.

Desolation backed off. Grim dropped to his knees seed and DG cells no longer in his body. "Thank you…" With those last words Grim burst into flames finally consuming the body and letting the soul rest.

"For you big brother…"

_**Force of one…**_

"Jacob!" Tears ran down Horka's face

"See now his weakness Horka!" Vlad Light laughed.

"Dang..., shouldn't make a woman mad" Daniel lifted Cerberus front right paw.

Horka slowly stood up and stumbled over to crater with Jacob Lancestar in it. She lifted his head to her chest. "You'll pay, I'll…" she cried. "I'll make you both...pay." A tear fell on his hand. She laid him down and prepared her most powerful and destructive spell.

"No…" A giant fist from biggest hollows came at her. Right before impact something caught it.

"Don't…" Jacob was on his feet a burning rage in his eyes "you…." He drew back his free hand and decked the hollow in the chest. "Hurt her…" The hollow went to its knees.

Jacob's forehead was covered in blood. Everyone in his body was crushed but he was still standing. "Love…Go" His entire body was glowing.

"Not so fast." Vlad grabbed Horka only to get shocked his roasted body fell to the ground.

Daniel Whistled "well boys…take'm out!" The five hollows jumped Jacob from all sides. There was brilliant flash of light.

"Soul Driver." A deep growl echoed all around. At the smoke fell the five Hollow's where on the ground faces shattered, a sandaled foot was on the multi armed hollow. A white kimono fluttered in the wind. Jacob's face was covered in a mask of Hollow. His hair was long and white with feline ears. Across his shoulder he was holding a five foot long sword with a two foot long the hilt had ring around it like a monk's staff.

"Dang you whipped'm good. Sorry to say it wasn't enough." Raising his hand he snapped his fingers. "Cerberus it's feed'n time!" The hollows began to disappear as Cerberus consumed there power. "That's a good dog…"

Jacob looked at the beast before him. He rushed the beast.

"Blast'm" Cerberus let out a roar and unleashed its power.

"Backlash Soul Driver." The cyclone of energy ripped into Cerberus. Standing out in the open now was Daniel Steel.

"Nice technique." Daniel was grinning "gotta admit you got some power." He started to stretch still grinning. "Now you see mine." His entire body began to burn. "Right HEAD" He launched out his right fist "left HEAD" He launched out his left fist a jet of red and blue flame launched from his fist.

The jets of flame impacted the side of the sword. The flames pushed him back little by little. The two flames merged into one flame freeing up Daniels right hand. He put it over his face. A dark glow grew in his eyes.

"Center head!" with a loud roar a black jet of flame impacted. Soon the jet grew into a tremendous inferno. "Show me the True power of Savage Soul!"

The lines on Jacobs mask grew a deep crimson. "Soul Driver destroyer." With that his attack arched into the black flam rending it in half sending Daniel Steel into the nearest cliff which collapsed around him. Jacob turned and pulled away his mask.

"Fool, you waisted your time." Horka was nowhere to be seen but, standing her place was Vlad. "If you want to see her again go to Darkholm castle in Brazil."

Jacob slammed his fist into Vlad only to have it shatter like glass.

**_What lies under the mask…_**

Solo Act walked down the chamber into the Dungeon. Laying in front of Door was mass of clay.

"Out of my Way Claymold"

The mass imploded on itself and became a women with deep auburn hair and green eyes. She was very slender body aside from her D cups and curved buttocks. Solo Act Groaned having known her since fourth grade. "why should I move." He knew for a fact that she had never looked that gorgeous.

"Because." He slammed the but end of his harmonica sword into her forehead which cracked. "you're a fake." The shell fell apart then dissolved into clay and slid under the door.

He pushed open the door and followed the clay to the last cell where it slid under a blanket. He looked into the cell and saw The real Claymold stroking the head of a sleeping girl. "that was unnecessary."

"would I have gotten in otherwise?"

"no…"she sat up what little clothes she had was a tight one piece that showed every curve. "is it time?"

Solo act nodded and looked at sleep blond girl. The Girl had looked like Horka when she entered the prison had turned out to be Horka's half sister. She had acted as a decoy for Horka. While in prison Solo Act and Claymold had taken to protecting the girl from the other prisoners. Solo act had made a promise he get them a place where they could have peace.

"Today Is the day…" Solo Act unlocked the door to cell and turned to the back wall of dungeon. "harmonica Blitzkrieg!" A invisible blast of high and low frequency sound shattered the back wall.

Claymold stood holding the Eshikai in her arms covering the girl's ears. From what they had been told by the girl Horka didn't want to be replaced in prison but, she had forced Horka.

Together they left the castle into the dark dead forest. The life drained out of it by Darkholm to fuel his mad plan.

"Master I bring Horka."

"Good…We'll need a replacement for the one we lost…"

"Should I give chase."

"No…let them go."

"As you command master"

_**It has begun…**_

Jacob looked toward Brazil and took a flying leap toward the now dead Country. Desolation smashed the sphere he had torn form the ashes of his brother. He too looked to the dead country and flew toward it from below Blood watched holding his broken arm.

Gang stone body dissolved like sand dropping the soul beads freeing the souls inside. Everyone stumbled as they where restored to their bodies.

Jack touched his chest and face. "I've got my body...I've got my BODY!"

"We know Spicer" Growled Chase Young.

"Well so long Losers!" Jack took off his helibot lifting him off.

"You did it my Friend"

"I didn't do any thing Omi…I used the Bracelet to seal both me and Gang…"

"I don't reckon you have a good feel'n a Falcon?"

"no…not a single one…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't Own, Trigun, GGX, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam wing, G Gundam, Gundam Seed, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dual, Xiaolin Showdown, Final Fantasy, Transformers, Megaman, Devil May Cry, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gungrave, Escaflowne, Inu Yasha, and any other game or Anime mentioned.**

**I do own Jacob and Desolation **

"Gluttony, Justice, Brolly, Omega Shinron, and the rest of you go great our guests!" Darkholm roared. His villain flew ran and what other mode of transport they had rushed out to meet the on rush of GPD Officers.

"Shall I go lord?" Vlad held on tight to Horka.

"No, you wait."

Agent Dante leaped into the air avoiding the fist of a demon. Aiming his laser pistols he shot into the head of demon. Agent Divine Alchemy was dodging blows from Gluttony while Agent Full metal(Ed Alric) and Agent Armor (Al Alric) tried to hold off Lust and Greed. Agent Burning Eagle (sol Badguy) and Agent Thunderwave (Ky Kiske) tried to double Team Justice. Agent Silver (Future Trunks) launched a volley of Ki blasts of Brolly who only brushed them off slamming his fist into Agent Silvers chest. Even Agent Crescent was having a hard time keeping his old rival Ganadorf at bay.

"We're out numbered." Screamed agent Divine as detonated gluttonies right shoulder.

"Tell me something…" Dante blasted another demon then slashed another. "I don't know…"

"We need reinforcements." Yelped a zeta Gundam girl who went by Agent Storm. She was firing her hyper launcher into a group of death army zombies.

Agent Auroch roared as he sliced through a group of hard shell fiends using his twin Auron style Katana's. He looked up to see a smiling Seymour. "Everyone run!"

"Feel my pain, Anima!" Seymour lifted his hand into the air summoning the monolithic beast Anima. Anima's head shot back causing a crater near several agents. Its head shot back again killing two agents.

"Agent Valgore! AGENT SMITH!" Screamed Divine.

"We have to get rid of that thing!"

"Allow me..."

"Huh?" They all turned to face the commander of the entire force Falcon.

"Wudai Nexus! THUNDER!" Falcon launched up and rammed his knee into Anima jolts of thunder shot off the point of impact as Anima roared in pain.

"The chief's attack won't be enough!"

"So let's help him!" Dante launched a barrage of laser fire into Anima.

"What the heck!" Divine smacked his hands together then launched a partial transmutation wave at Anima. Agent storm fired her hyper launcher into Anima.

"No…" Anima disappeared. Agent Auroch ran up the side of turret at Seymour.

"Triple Bushido strike." He brought the twin katana's up in an x formation then came up with his right sword before landing behind Seymour. "Explosion." Seymour exploded into balls of flame.

"Fall back!" Ordered Falcon. The agents quickly took heed and retreated behind a mound of rocks.

"Wait my warriors there is something coming…" The villains working for Darkholm waiting to see what he saw. The ground quaked as something came down from the sky. It was massive it was giant machine called Tidal wave! Several death army suits landed at its legs they where barely the height of its feet.

"Sir please tell me that's for us?"

"Sorry to say agent Storm that its not…" He looked into the sky and smiled "but they are…" A fortress the size of tidal wave was came out of the clouds riding on each of its sides where Desolation and Lancestar.

"Fortress Maximus…"

"No!" Roared Darkholm. "Crush them all!"

"As you command my master." Vlad lets Horka go and teleports outside. Dark tentacles grab Horka's arms and one wraps around her mouth and ankles.

"You're going nowhere." Stone slabs moved around the chamber revealing several sleeping children. "Suffer the little children…" Horka looked in horror as needles stabbed into the children feet bleeding them.

With one sweep of his sword Lancestar cleansed seven hollows. "I'm coming Horka."

Desolation grabbed Brolly's arm and slammed him into the ground. "Burning Desolation Bullet." The generator on his back spun violently and his body was surrounded by gold aurora as his fist plowed into Brolly's chest. Brolly's eyes turned from pure white to blood shot his hair turned to black. Then ground shattered under him.

Agent Divine and Dante leaped into the air. Dante let loose a hail of gun fire into a group of demons. Divine used his blood alchemy to form bladed chains that ripped into several Chimera. Metal grinded against metal as Fortress Maximus and Tidalwave came to blows.

A white and blue jet rose into the air and transformed. "Cyber planet key!" An orange cyber planet key locked in place. Several panels on Agent Darksky's body opened. "Fullmetal assault" Hundreds of missiles flew out and destroyed several Decepticlones and Death army suits.

The shuffle alliance defended against Gundam heads that where trying to strike the ground forces. Gundam Sandrock Kai ripped into a pair of Virgo II's. The Two dragon Gundams launched there dragon heads. Deathsythe Custom ripped through the Virgo's

Lancestar ran up the leg of a death army suit then jumped above its head. "Grand Slash!" He brought his sword straight down the middle of suit. He then ran between its legs before it exploded.

Desolation zazonk out of the way of hail of fire coming from zombie gears and Justice. "Die" Desolation zazonked in front of the first gear and sent it flying with a flying uppercut.

Desolation laughed grabbing his wrist. "Desolation cannon." He let loose a flash of energy wiping away most of the gears.

"122" yelled Dante shooting Hollow in the face.

"125" roared Divine as his chains ripped into five DG cell Zombie.

"You're cheating!" Yelled Dante putting his foot in a gears chest then shooting it.

"Who cares?" He took down another Zombie.

A shadow moved over the GPD HQ half of which was gone. "To easy." Ninja SD Gundam jumped into the closing doors and beheaded a pair of SD GM snipers. He cloaked again and started to plant explosives.

"Heaven's FURY" Agent blood brought his sword down ripping into Gears, DG cell zombies, and Demons. His was angry his partner was dead and now he was taking it out on his enemies.

Juji, RB, and Grave blasts there way through seed infected people. Juji using his Gunblades like swords. Stand in front of them was someone they thought dead Gereno.

"It has been along time has it not?"

"Gereno..." Growled Juji Kabane

"What do you want!" yelled Rocket Billy

"Fangoram"

"GRAVE!" Rising from the ground came roar of the only person able to wield Center head. Without a moment pause Grave launched forward coffin in hand. Gereno groaned and threw Mika at Fangoram. He pulled Mika to his chest and pointed center head at her head

"I'm merely here to warn you. There is a evil so great that even I fear it. It grows within the castle walls feeding on the hate and rage of this battle field."

"Why should we believe you!" Growled Kabane.

"Mr. Kabane you don't have to." He snapped his fingers. Fangoram let Mika go to Grave. "it will come." With that Gereno and Fangoram walked away.

"Grave…I think he's telling the truth…" Mika looked at the Castle and shivered.

"Mon Du….I can't go on..." George De sand fell to his knees as Chibodee pulled him up.

"Come on man snap out of it just cause we're out number doesn't mean you can give up…AGH" The Maxster took a hit to the shoulder that made Chibodee groan. "Then again you got a point…." A beam rifle blast ripped into a set of death Army suits coming at them.

"I now all hope seems lost but, we have to keep going. For the sake of all those we want to protect." The Freedom Gundam stood over the hunched over Maxster and Rose Gundams. "If we don't win this battle it all over for all of us. " Kira looked at them hoping his words got through.

"Well George think the kids got a point?"

"I believe he does Chibodee." With renewed strength George De Sand and Chibodee Crocket launched themselves into battle.

Vlad flew at Desolation and with full force drove his fist into his back forcing Desolation to roar out in pain. He loosened his collar and grinned. Desolation turned to Face Vlad.

"You…"

"Yes me…" Opening four vials Vlad drank them all down. The first was a silver substance, DG cells. The second was a blue liquid, seed. The third was vampiric blood. The fourth and final one was Hyde formula. A monstrous transformation began. His canines became razor sharp his skin became a paste white. His body grew to a massive height of a Gundam his spine was coated in DG Cells. His muscles grew to monstrous proportions.

"Oh great." Vlad brought his massive foot down onto Desolation causing a massive earth quake.

Inside the castle a stream of blood filled into a pool around Obelisk. DG Cells infected the blood as Seed flowed into it. Sitting on the obelisk itself was orecalcous with Egyptian god cards under it. Stepping into the pool of blood in crimson robes Darkholm placed a completed philosopher's stone above the Orecalcous. A transmutation circle formed in side a summoning circle as he began to chant.

Vlad stepped off Desolation and began to rip into the Global Police. Argo yelled out in pain as the Bolt Gundam's arms where ripped out. Vlad used one of them as a bat and knocked the Bolt's head off. He tossed the arm as Agent X-law rose into the air using a double spirit medium and used the Grand cross (think really really big glowing cross). Vlad's massive arms grabbed him tossed him into the Justice Gundam. Vlad reached down grabbed a hand full of Fiends and DG Cell zombies and consumed them.

"Everyone GO!" Falcon roared his order. All the GP agents came down on Vlad like a storm all of them using everything they had. Vlad Roared and lashed out grabbing a running Decepticlone he ate it.

Lancestar came down with his sword and slammed into Vlad's head and twisting it. Vlad roared out in pain trying to reach him. Jacob began to chant the rings on his sword bouncing as he chanted. A blue flame came out of Vlad's mouth as he roared. Jacob ripped out his sword and jumped. Bubbles of flesh formed on Vlad back exploding.

"Rise Dark god Antioch and grant me your power." Chanted Darkholm over the obelisk.

Tidal wave fell to the ground defeated by Fortress Maximus. Who transformed into battle station mode. Desolation stood up the generator on his back cracked. His hair glowing gold his clothes gold. He launched himself at the reeling Vlad. "Cleansing Hammer!" The generator on his back spun up as his fist made contact. The blue flame became a jet of flame as more of bubbles exploded at a rapped pace.

"Now!" The obelisk once called Miracle One unleashed a dark force collecting the Seed zombies, the DG Cell zombies, the Fiends, Gears, and Vlad's decaying body. Even Omega Shinron couldn't escape its power.

A deep roared filled the area as monolithic beast rose from the castle sending six children and Horka into the air. All looked drained of life. Jacob slammed his sword into the ground and disappeared. Desolation leaped and disappeared. Moments latter they both reappeared. Jacob had three children two in one hand and a third in his other on his back was Horka. Desolation appeared holding three other children. Both fell slowly and laid their sleeping companions on the ground. Jacob growled picking up his sword.

The beast was like that of Dark Escaflowne but, without a heart. On its head was the seal of destruction. "Nothing can stop me…" It roared and slammed its fist into Jacob and Desolation. With a roar of victory the beast lifted its fist a flow of lava came out of the ground.

Vaun and Domon attacked in unison only to be taken down. From the air The Justice, Freedom, Buster, Dual Gundams all fired there guns at the enemy only to be taken down. Zinv from Dual attacked with full power only to get the boot.

"Hell gun." Agent Dante roared a skull with a chain gun in its mouth appeared. He pulled the trigger letting loose a barrage of chain gun fire. Agent Divine used his blood alchemy and attacked. Falcon used his Dragon of thunder abilities all failed.

Floating in the lava below Jacob floated having reverted to normal human form as did Desolation.

"It's to much." Growled Desolation.

"We have to hold it."

"Why!"

"For everyone we care about."

"I have nobody!"

"Then for revenge!"

"What's your name?"

"Jacob Lancestar, yours?"

"My enemies call me Desolation…My family called me Luke Maliki" He went to his knees.

"Stay with me!"

"I don't have the strength." Luke went to his knees. "Here take it…" Luke Maliki gave up his power to Jacob. In space a crystal began to beam it was the control crystal a beam of light came down.

"no…" A jet of magma came from the ground. The magma drained off a silver sphere out of it came Luke Maliki who floated to the ground. The sphere shattered in it was Jacob. He had a ring around his head with a gem stone on his back was glowing multi spectral light. On his wrist and on his ankles where bracelets with gemstones on his shoulder where another pair making in total seven gems. Above eyes where glowing emblems that went down the bridge of his nose.

"Let's rock." Bringing his hands together "time to end this." Beams of different color light came together. "Anime Nexus God slayer!" Bringing his hands apart he summoned a sword made of pure energy. The blades edge was a deep blue the inside was a spectrum of colors the handle was pure white.

He flew at the monster ducking under its fist and impaling its chest on the sword. "HAAAAAAA!" He drove the sword deeper into the belly of the beast. Cracks formed on its body till it finally shattered like a million piece of glass that came crashing down.

Floating now in front of Jacob was a young Darkholm. He was in black suit of armor on his back was a pair of dark black wings. His hair was long and silver. "You may have destroyed my outer shell but, I still live!"

"Fools rush in."

Bringing his arms apart Darkholm roared "YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" In the sky a tiny pin prick of black appeared then expanded to for a doorway into the dead zone.

"not today. GRAND SPEAR!" spinning off his left foot Lancestar became of spear of light as he nailed Darkholm in the chest with his right foot.

'uhhhh…" groaning as he was launched into the dead zone with one powerful kick he saw the future. He saw Global Police HQ on fire, Lancestar getting murdered, and finally the dead zone opening to free him of his prison. Laughing he accepted his fate of imprisonment.

"Is it over sir?"

"I don't know Divine…"

Lancestar one by one picked up the children and Luke. "I'll be back." Jacob Teleported. Several thousand miles away Lancestar landed on the balcony of a convent. He laid each child down as a nun came out.

"Who are you!" she yelled.

"A friend." Touching Luke's forehead he took away the pain. "He has no memory of who he is and I want it kept that way." With that he flew off knowing the children would be cared for.

Fortress Maximus flew along the air damaged. The agents where resting all but, Falcon who was looking ahead. Then he saw it smoke and several rafts. GPDHQ Was burning. He ran below deck and openned a port side hatch and threw down a ladder

"what happened!"

"NATO happened they issued orders to destroy and dismantle the GP." Responded a cat girl.

**With out a home to call there own what will happen to our hero's? and what of Darkholm vision? Already one part of it has come true!**


End file.
